I am you
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Je peux partir. Loin, très loin, d’ici. M’échapper, comme un oiseau, et m’envoler vers les éternelles terres de glace où personne ne pourrait me retrouver. Même Hyoga n’en serait pas capable. Mais des liens enserrent mes poignets. Et mon coeur... MiloCamu


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Milo/Camus.

**Rating :** K.

Voici une song-fic offerte à Phebe83a pour Paques ! Je l'avais tapée le jour même, elle s'y attendait pas XD. Je la trouvais plutôt jolie, mais chacun ses goûts ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

I Am You

_(Depeche Mode)_

Je peux partir. Loin, très loin, d'ici. M'échapper, comme un oiseau, et m'envoler vers les éternelles terres de glace où personne ne pourrait me retrouver. Même Hyoga n'en serait pas capable. Il ne peut résister aussi longtemps que moi au Froid, à cette eau gelée qui recouvre le sol et emprisonne toute chose qu'elle peut toucher. Car quand on a mit les pieds là-bas, dans ces larges terres reculées de Sibérie, on ne peut en partir. Le seul moyen est qu'on vienne nous chercher.

Hyoga est parti, il y a longtemps. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de s'en aller. Mais, dans un sens, on est venu le chercher. Une lettre lui a été envoyée, et le désir de punir, mais surtout de revoir ces orphelins qui avaient été comme des frères pour lui à un moment de sa vie, c'est cela qui l'a emmené loin de son pays. Aujourd'hui, la fine couche de glace recouvrant son cœur a fondu, par le doux sourire de la personne qu'il aime.

Si je pars, il ne me retrouvera jamais. Car on l'emmènera loin du pays, on viendra le chercher. Il ne peut rester dans ces terres isolées, les personnes qui l'aiment le forceront à rentrer. Avec ou sans moi. On m'a toujours qualifié d'insaisissable, d'homme froid au cœur de pierre.

Sauf qu'on m'a saisi. Que mon cœur est enchaîné à ce chaud pays si loin du mien. Et qu'une pierre pèse parfois sur ma tête, quand je pense à tout ce qui m'appartient ici, en Grèce.

_You have bound my heart with subtle chains  
So much pleasure that it feels like pain  
So entwined now that we can't shake free  
I am you and you are I_

C'est comme si des liens enserraient mes poignets, pour se planter profondément dans le sol sec de cette terre sacrée par la présence de notre déesse. Quand j'y pense, c'est comme si ces cordes n'existaient pas, mais quand je songe à m'en aller, c'est comme si elles venaient s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Si je pars, je mourrai. Je le sais, et lui aussi, il le sait. Et ça le rend un peu triste, même énervé. Parce que si je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais. Et je suis prêt à le faire si j'en éprouve vraiment le besoin.

Mais échapper à cette situation est impossible. Du moins, pour moi. Je ne peux quitter la Grèce, je sais ce que j'ai à perdre. Et je sais que je peux encore supporter tout ça. Mon indépendance a disparu pour devenir une terrible dépendance à cet homme, à sa présence, son regard, ses mains. Son amour. Là sont mes chaînes. Ses doigts bronzés par le soleil caressent mes cheveux, glissent sur mes épaules et me tiennent la main. Je ne peux m'échapper. Pas maintenant.

Parce que je lui appartiens. Je suis à lui. Je sais que ses yeux ne me voient pas comme une chose qu'on manipule à sa guise. Mais je suis son amant, son plaisir. Peut-être même sa vie. En tout cas, il est la mienne. Et je vis avec cette idée que, sans lui, cela ne sert plus à rien d'avancer. Il a prit mon corps, il joue avec sans scrupules. Il a prit mon cœur, il lui appartiendra pour toujours.

Milo et moi vivons une union passionnelle. Si pleine de plaisir que c'en devient presque indécent. Mais personne ne le sait. Personne. Une liaison cachée. Que je supporte malgré moi.

_No escaping from the mess we're in  
So much pleasure that it must be sin  
I must live with this reality  
I am yours eternally_

S'afficher. Montrer aux autres qu'on s'aime. Qu'on est vivant. Qu'on est comme les autres. Cette idée m'a effleurée, plus d'une fois, j'ai désiré lui prendre la main. Juste une fois, de façon anodine, mais qui n'aurait pas passé inaperçu pour certains d'entre nous. Les rumeurs auraient commencé doucement, et ces liens posés sur mes poignets se seraient desserrés. La peur d'être découvert aurait disparu avec mon envie de fuite. Mais il n'a jamais voulu. Les regards ne lui font pas peur, mais il ne veut pas. Peut-être parce que d'autres seront attirés par moi. Ou peut-être parce que je serai plus libre.

Jamais je n'ai été quelqu'un de révolté. J'ai beau être un bon combattant, la passivité s'est imprégnée en moi comme la glace de Sibérie a entouré mon cœur, pour le protéger de toutes les attaques. L'aiguille de Milo y a fait un trou, et son amour s'y est logé pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Un lien puissant nous lie, lui et moi. Je l'aime. Je l'aimerai toujours, malgré mes tentatives de lui échapper, de trouver quelqu'un d'autres, de parler à quelqu'un. On me croirait. Et sa colère en serait d'autant plus forte. Je ne veux plus vivre ces nuits horriblement jouissantes où il me fait ressentir toute sa colère par d'agréable tortures auxquelles je succombe malgré moi.

Soyez de glace, mes apprentis, n'aimez personne. Vous souffrirez, sinon. Isaak n'a pas écouté, il a disparu en voulant sauver Hyoga. Ce dernier non plus ne m'a pas écouté, il souffre de cette jalousie presque maladive qui tend à détruire son couple. Et moi aussi, je ne me suis pas écouté. Le piège s'est refermé sur moi. Moi, Camus du Verseau, je suis devenu l'amant du fier chevalier du Scorpion, vivant une relation cachée de tous.

Personne ne le sait. Mais je suis à lui. Je suis son compagnon. On ne peut le nier. Je ne peux me trouver d'excuse, si je m'étais rebellé, si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, on n'en serait pas là. C'est aussi de ma faute. Dans cette situation, je suis aussi fautif.

_There's no turning back  
We're in this trap  
No denying the facts  
No, no, no  
No excuses to give  
I'm the one you're with  
We've no alternative  
No, no, no_

Six mois qu'on a fait l'amour pour la première fois. Huit mois qu'on s'aime. Dix mois qu'on se fréquente. Des années qu'il me tourne autour.

Il m'aimait avant. Son corps a toujours baigné dans la lumière chaude de Grèce, qui faisait battre son cœur de passion, alors que le mien allait plus lentement, l'astre d'Hélios a mis un temps fou avant de faire fondre la neige éternelle qui devait garder mon cœur à l'abris des attaques répétées de Milo. Mais la glace est faible devant la chaleur suffocante de Grèce, et je compris rapidement à quel degré j'étais dépendant de sa présence. Mais j'ai aussi compris qu'il tenait énormément à moi. Il me l'a montré de diverses manières, certaines enfantines, d'autres brutales.

Me frapper, il l'a fait. Pour le regretter ensuite. Moi, je n'ai pas pardonné, et je suis parti. Il hurlait au scandale, me suppliait d'accepter ses excuses, quand il me voyait fréquenter d'autres hommes, d'autres femmes que lui. J'ai succombé à ses caprices. Comme toujours. Il me montrait ses faiblesses, Milo n'a jamais aimé ça. Un choix lui était imposé : me laisser partir ou me retenir. Me savoir loin de lui est inadmissible. Il me l'a dit.

Ces crises de jalousies se terminaient toujours par des étreintes passionnées dont je ressors toujours épuisé. Je manque d'endurance, parait-il. Milo est trop passionné, trop vigoureux pour quelqu'un comme moi, habitué à la tranquillité et au froid de la Sibérie. Sa chambre est une autre dimension d'où je sors avec difficultés, tant mon corps est engourdi par ce plaisir sans nom qui font monter des larmes à mes yeux. Je ne peux lui dire non. Je l'aime, lui et son corps, lui et ses coups de reins. Et lui aussi, il m'aime. Moi et mon corps. Moi et mes coups de reins.

_Dark obsession in the name of love  
This addiction that we're both part of  
Leads us deeper into mystery  
Keeps us craving endlessly_

Je ne contrôle plus mes gestes. Mes pensées. Mes envies. Quand je suis avec lui, tout le reste n'existe plus. Seuls ses yeux ont de l'importance, son regard posé sur moi me transperce et semble lire en moi. Mais il ne peut pas vraiment deviner mes pensées. Il ne peut pas savoir que j'ai envie de m'en aller sans être capable de mettre mon plan à exécution, détruire ces chaînes posées sur mon cœur et partir loin de la Grèce, échapper à ses yeux bleus pour m'enfuir vers la Russie, la froide Sibérie qui m'accueillerait à bras ouverts pour me construire mon cercueil de glace.

Les jours passent. Et même les mois. Et plus le temps suit son cours, et plus j'ai envie de pleurer. Je hais cette sensation de ne plus être à moi-même, de n'être qu'à lui, son serviteur. Mon cœur cède à ses caprices, je me laisse presque manipuler, et je ne supporte pas cette idée, moi qui aie toujours dominé mes sentiments, mon corps, mes envies.

Hyoga aussi, il est manipulé, dans un sens. Il cède à tous les caprices, laisse de la liberté à la personne qu'il aime. Mais, au final… il est mené par le bout du nez. Comme moi, il est passif, ne supporte pas les écarts de conduite de son âme sœur. Dans un sens, il est comme moi.

Pourtant, une différence existe entre nous. Hyoga est jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. C'est étrange pour quelqu'un comme lui, si sensible, mais peut-être est-ce ça qui le rend ainsi. Même Milo m'en a fait la remarque, il ne pense pas être pire que lui. Et il n'a pas tort.

_Strange compulsions that I can't control  
Pure possession of my heart and soul  
I must live with this reality_

Il a des défauts. Tellement de défauts, que je ne peux même pas m'en dresser une liste. Ses qualités non plus, je ne peux pas les citer. Car il en a trop aussi. On ne dirait pas, mais il est très attentif à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Surtout quand il s'agit de moi. Et il sait parfaitement que je supporte de moins cette situation si réelle qu'elle en devient blessante. Cette domination qu'il a sur moi.

Mais je désire son corps. Je le désire lui. Je sais qu'il m'appartient, il est à moi corps et âme, tout comme mon esprit et ma chaire sont à lui. Nous nous appartenons. L'un à l'autre.

Je le domine, moi aussi. Il suffit que je lui demande quelque chose pour qu'il le fasse. Les autres ont toujours été étonnés par cette faculté que je possédais pour calmer ses ardeurs. On s'est même un peu moqué de nous, ou plutôt de lui. Le Maître des glaces, la seule personne à pouvoir arrêter Milo quand il s'enflamme. Il ne connaisse pas notre vie privée. Ce secret que nous partageons, presque comme un trésor qui pourrait nous être volé.

D'une certaine manière, Milo a raison. Si cela se savait, il y aurait des difficultés. La déesse. Les opinions. Les regards. Car, si ça se savait, il nous serait impossible de nous cacher derrière les pierres de nos temples. Et tout le monde comprendrait à quel point nous nous aimons. À quel point nous nous appartenons.

_I am you and you are me  
I am you and you are me  
I am you and you are me  
I am you and you are me_

Parfois, j'aimerais que tu n'ais pas existé. Qu'il n'y ait rien eu entre nous. J'aimerais n'avoir pas cédé, être toujours libre, et marcher à mon aise sans regrets dans les étendues blanches et glacées de Sibérie, là où je suis vraiment à ma place.

Mais tu sais, Milo. Si tu n'étais pas là, vivre n'aurait aucun sens, et j'en ai pris conscience. Amour ou pas, sans raison, avancer dans le temps est inutile. Sans toi, je n'existe pas. Je suis piégé. Enfermé. Enchaîné. Ça me rend triste, même énervé. Et toi aussi. Mais tu sais ce qui nous sauve ? Ce qui fait que ces liens insupportables ne me paraissent pas si lourds ?

C'est parce qu'on s'aime. C'est parce qu'on se connaît, qu'on sait que si l'un part l'autre suivra, que s'il y a un souci, c'est ensemble que nous le réglerons. Parce que nous sommes, unis, toi et moi, malgré nos jalousies, nos disputes, nos regrets. Cela n'a aucune importance. Parce que, dans le fond, nous sommes plus heureux que les autres. Puisque nous sommes deux.

Je suis ton compagnon. Je le serai éternellement. Si je rejoins la Sibérie, Milo, je n'en sortirai plus jamais. Et je sais que toi non plus, tu ne la quitteras jamais.

_There's no turning back  
We're in this trap  
No denying the facts  
No, no, no  
No excuses to give  
I'm the one you're with  
We've no alternative  
No, no, no_

_

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
